This invention reltes to an adaptor for reliably and easily preventing undesired separation of the mating portions of communications systems cable connectors. Specifically, this invention relates to securing mating electrical cable connectors to one another with ease through the use of a universal adaptor characterized by minimal cost.
A problem instant to the use of presently available cable connectors for establishing electrical connections between the conductors of a pair of multi-conductor communications cables resides in the fact that the connectors may disengage while in service. The prior art discloses numerous methods to alleviate this problem. Thus, for example, some cable connectors are manufactured and designed so that they snap together. Other previously employed methods of fastening cable connectors together involve the use of bail hooks, springs or similar devices. Also, many cable connectors are provided with threaded fittings whereby the male and female connectors may be joined together by means of bolts.
While the prior art demonstrates various methods of securing mating cable connectors together, these prior methods all have one or more deficiencies. Thus, by way of example, those prior art connectors which are manufactured so as to be self-fastening cannot be employed with non-compatible connectors and thus their usefulness is limited. Further, the joining and disconnecting of prior art cable connectors, particularly those that are bolted together, is a time consuming and thus expensive procedure. Additionally, the prior art securing techniques do not aid in identifying specific cables, this being a particular problem when the cables are located in a crowded environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,999 (assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference) overcomes the above-discussed disadvantages of the prior art by providing an improved device for simultaneously securing and releasing mating cable connectors to one another and identifying the associated cables.
The apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,999 employs a bracket having an apertured portion which is sized and shaped to circumscribe the mating portions of the connectors. The bracket is provided with at least one slotted extension to which a self-locking strap is secured. In use, after the bracket has been placed on the first connector and the mating connector is joined thereto, the self-locking strap will be wound tightly around the pair of connectors and locked to itself to thereby retain the connectors in the engaged condition. The connectors may be disengaged merely by applying sufficient force to the strap so as to unlock it from itself. Through the use of color coded straps, the cables extending from the connectors may be labeled according to function.
While well suited for its intended purpose, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,999 does suffer from several deficiencies. For example, while the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,999 easily effects connection between cable connectors of the type wherein the cable extends laterally from the connector housing, connection is extremely difficult when connecting cable connectors of the type wherein the cable extends outwardly from the middle of the top portion of the cable connector. Such cable connectors are well known and include, for example, the majority of those connectors referred to as D-sub miniatures, the standard connectors which are used for RS-232 computer interfaces. It will be appreciated that the self-locking strap from the prior art apparatus (U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,999) will be precluded from being wrapped about the D-sub miniature connector due to the obstruction caused by the top cable exiting the housing.